


The First, But Not The Last

by WhoAtHeart



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoAtHeart/pseuds/WhoAtHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Scott celebrate their first anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First, But Not The Last

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Scott and Jim's first anniversary :3

Ever since saving Scott Jim’s magic had returned to its previous status as just another part of Jim, so much his that he rarely even had to think about using it before it was doing the job he wanted it to do. Sure, at times he still required a spell for doing things that were more complex, but mostly it flowed through him and simply helped him with everyday things. He was helping Scott’s pack with it which kept him on a good path, though that may have had something to do with Scott’s mere presence in his life.

Still, he was very thankful to his boyfriend and was planning to show him just how much tonight when they got together to celebrate their first anniversary. His apartment was lit with floating candles, there were rose petals on the bed and he’d spent the entire day cooking up their dinner and dessert. He’d taken the day away from the cafe just so he could prepare everything.

The gift he’d made the night before was perfect, or at least he thought so and hoped Scott would too. It had had to be made on the night of the full moon because he’d needed to harness the same power that Scott used in order to be as effective as possible.

Jim grinned at the awe on Scott’s face when he showed up and saw the floating candles with their unconventionally colored flames.

"Wow," Scott marveled, "They’re gorgeous. It never fails to impress me what you can do with your magic."

"Thank you," Jim murmured, leading him over to the couch so they could both sit. "I want you to open your gift now if that’s alright," he said, a hopeful smile on his lips, "The food isn’t quite ready yet."

Scott nodded, anxious to see what had Jim so excited about the gift. He had a feeling it was something that Jim had used his magic on. There was a light in his eyes that only showed up when he was excited about magic. “I’m more than happy to do the gift thing now. Can I give you mine first though? So you can fully explain yours after?”

Jim grinned, “Yes, but how did you know mine would need explaining?”

"You have the excited about magic look in your eyes," he said as he pulled the gift from his bag. It was rather large and wrapped in simple newspaper with a little bow stuck on it.

Jim took it and ripped the paper to reveal an old leather-bound book. Jim opened it and flipped through the pages, eyes lighting up as he saw the spells that were held within. He looked at them more carefully before looking back at Scott, “Where on Earth did you get a grimoire from?” he asked, awe clear in his voice.

"Deaton and I looked for a long time before finally finding one. He said it has spells that he didn’t remember being in yours," he shrugged, like it was nothing.

"I’ve never seen any of them," Jim agreed before pulling Scott into a heated kiss. When he finally pulled away he smiled and pulled a small box from behind him on the side table, holding it out to Scott.

Scott pulled off the top to see a blue crystal wrapped in wire and hanging from a black leather cord. The blue of the crystal so exactly matched Jim’s eyes that it took his breath away. He looked at his boyfriend and lifted his eyebrows in question.

"Put it on Jim insisted," smiling brightly when Scott sucked in a breath at the feeling that the stone gave once it was around his neck. "It has a spell that will immediately tell me if you’re in danger or hurt. It will allow me to find you in time enough to help. It also help to identify exactly what is wrong so I’ll know how to help. I never want you to be anywhere near death ever again," he explained.

"Thank you Jim," Scott murmured, awed by how much Jim cared, how much the man truly loved him. He pulled him in for another kiss, this one lasting much longer.


End file.
